First impressions
by FAYZlover101
Summary: This is basically Diana arriving at Coates and her meeting Caine for the first time.


**Hey! This is my first ever Fanfiction. Apologies if it sucks! Please R & R to give me any advice in writing these things and telling me what you think. Even if it's just to say "This is complete rubbish" I will love you anyway**

The black Mercedes stopped just outside Coates Academy's main entrance. The back seat door opened and out stepped a tall, slim, beautiful dark-haired girl. Diana Ladris had arrived.

Her mum goy out off the car and rushed to hug her. "We're only doing this because we love you and want what's best for you," she said with tears in her eyes. Diana rolled her eyes, but held back the sharp sarcastic comment on the edge of her tongue. Her dad would go crazy if she was, as he said, "being insolent" (whatever that meant!). They hated each other, her and her dad. Diana thought the reason was that they were too similar. They were both self-centred and horrible people.

This unhappy family walked together into the building. They followed the signs to the Principal's office. Diana's parents listened to Principal Wilson saying how happy the school was to have Diana enrolling. Diana, however, carefully inspected her manicured nails. She could feel her father boring a hole into a scull with his eyes. At the end of the meeting he held the door open for the others and as Diana was the last one to leave he pulled her aside. "I suggest if you want to get on well at this school you should listen and show respect to the Principal."

"Sorry Dad, I will," Diana said summoning as much sincerity as possible. She even managed a fake look of shame. "Thank-you," he said flashing her a smile. As he turned around to walk away, Diana rolled her eyes. Poor man didn't even know when he was being played.

They all walked back out to the car. Diana got her many bags out of the car. "Wow, you don't pack light," Principal Wilson said with a sunny smile. "I have a lot of clothes," Diana snapped back with an obvious hint of annoyance. "You do know uniform must be worn during the school day, Monday to Friday, 9 am to 4 pm?"

Mrs Ladris was about to answer but Diana beat her to it. "Yes, but do I have to wear uniform in the evening or at the weekend? Or am I expected to wear… my birthday suit?" Diana mocked with a voice drenched in sarcasm and looked as if waiting for an answer. The Principal's sunny smile faded into a stern scowl. "Diana!" Mr Ladris' voice was calm yet threatening. "Remember our little chat earlier?"

Mrs Ladris took this as the cue to start saying goodbye. After several repeats of "Goodbye", "love you" and "be good" as well as several tears from her mother, Diana was left standing with Principal Wilson. The pair took Diana's bags and Diana was shown the way to her room.

Her room had two beds, but thankfully she didn't have to share. She unpacked all her things and sat on her bed. It was and hour before Principal Wilson told her dinner would be but she felt restless. She decided to go and explore her new captivity. She was walking past a group of girls. All blonde, all wearing heavy make-up that they soooo did not know how to use. They were the exact type of girls that she hated.

"Hey, you!" a guy shouted. Diana turned around. In the middle of the group of girls was a boy who the girls all looked at with adoring eyes, as if he were a pop star. Diana could swear that one of the girls had actual drool on her chin. But Diana could see why. He had dark hair that she just knew that he spent a long time making sure it looked like he put no effort in to it at all. Messy but stylish was the best way to describe it. He also had dark brown eyes that at that moment were lit up. The boy walked away from the girls, despite their vocal protests, and towards Diana.

"Hello, are you new?" he said a charming voice that was an accompanied by an equally charming smile to match. "Yeah," Diana replied, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, "just got here today." The boy stuck out his hand for her to shake it. "I'm Caine Soren, what's your name?" Diana decided not to accept the handshake. She got the feeling that this boy was used to getting girls to do what he wanted. "Diana Ladris, why do you wan to know?"

She saw this Caine guy's expression falter as he looked for an impressive answer. He obviously doesn't have to do much work around girls, Diana thought to herself, his looks do it for him. She looked into his eyes. He wanted her just like every other guy.

Diana decided to end this silence. She leaned into him and whispered, "Nice chatting to you, bye." As she moved away she made sure that her lips brushed against his skin. She then walked away and didn't look back. Leaving Caine awestruck and the other girls cursing her for having that effect on him.


End file.
